Vepturegeng: Antiheroes
Vepturegeng: Antiheroes is a first person shooter based on Vepturegeng. Synopsis After an alien race has wiped out the Venturecru and turned most of Planet Venture’s population into zombies, it’s up to the Vepturegeng to save the day! Plot The player wakes up near a beach inside of a wrecked car. Gameplay PC and Console Versions Players control one of two unnamed astronauts out to stop the wicked Jakub Knights, who have changed the people of Planet Venture into hostile, immoral monsters. The protagonist is able to wear the masks of the Vepturegeng in order to take on their appearances, powers, and personality. Players can shift between any obtained masks at will, but if they die the current mask is destroyed and a new one must be found before the character can become that Vepturegeng again. Collecting a mask also restores health, even if it is one the character already has. During gameplay, players collect orbs with different point values. Collecting enough points fills a meter and activates "Vepturecharge", causing the character to glow a certain color and giving a health and damage boost. After completing a level, points collected can also be used to buy items and upgrades from the in-game Jade Store. Players are able to reform weapons throughout the game, starting with weak weapons before upgrading to average arms and finally heavy weaponry; armor and special abilities can also be upgraded. Throughout each level are many objects that can be assembled. Two kinds that must be activated to proceed are standard constructs activated by Gunner and Vepturecharge builds that can be operated by a character who has been Vepturecharged, though doing so causes the Vepturecharge to end and more points must be collected before it can be entered again. Also found are character-specific structures that provide bonuses when constructed. Scattered throughout the levels are many curios that give bonuses when obtained: collecting all of the small curios in a level unlocks an enemy statue for viewing between levels, while each large curio found unlocks a collectible item for viewing. Each normal level includes five small curios and four large curios, and boss levels include four large curios each. Boss enemies are also unlocked for viewing after they have been killed. There are 50 levels and 19 bosses in total. In addition to the levels and collectibles, players can also explore a bonus area called Jakub Park, where the Jakubs can be seen strolling around after you annihilate them in the main levels. Players can acquire additional items for Jakub Park from the Jade Store and watch the Jakub Knights use them. There are also 6 bonus levels available for purchase, which are accessed through Jakub Park. Classes Ruffian * Primary: Machine Gun * Secondary: Molotov Cocktails * Melee: Flamethrower * Extra: Gasoline Can * Ability #1: Walk on Lava * Unlockable Ability: Ignite - Allows Ruffian to incinerate ropes in his way. *Description: Ruffian is the quickest Vepturegeng, making him great for darting from enemy attacks. His machine gun is best at short to medium range, with it becoming imprecise at far distances. Wendigo * Primary: Dual Pistols * Secondary: Flash Bang * Melee: Jackknife * Extra: Ability Steal * Ability #1: Walk on Water * Unlockable Ability: Soak - Allows Wendigo to interact with water. * Description: Wendigo is a medium speed Vepturegeng, but becomes both stronger and hastier when walking on water. His dual pistols are best at medium range, but powerful in-close and long distances. Serpent * Primary: Shotgun * Secondary: Pistol * Melee: Cricket Bat * Extra: Disintegration * Ability #1: Mega Jump * Unlockable Ability: Bluster - Allows Serpent to interact with the air. *Description: Serpent is the second-quickest Vepturegeng. He is the only Vepturegeng that can jump, but only at certain locations. His shotgun is best at close range and extremely powerful against multiple enemies. Gunner * Primary: Bazooka * Secondary: Shotgun * Melee: Crowbar * Ability #1: Psychokinesis * Unlockable Ability: Smash - Allows Gunner to break rocks in his way. *Description: Gunner is the slowest-moving Vepturegeng, with the ability to either build or break up objects. This ability also allows him to interact with machines. Although sluggish, Gunner is the most powerful Vepturegeng, armed with a missile launcher. These missiles have a long reload, but also a medium explosion range, dealing colossal damage to the target while injuring nearby enemies. Stealer * Primary: Grenade Launcher * Secondary: Putty Explosives * Melee: Chainsaw * Ability #1: Climb * Unlockable Ability: Dig - Allowed Stealer to uncover buried objects. *Description: Stealer, despite the name, is rather sluggardly Vepturegeng. However, he is the only Vepturegeng with the ability to scale walls and cliffs. His Grenade Launcher is one of the worst choices for close-ranged combat, but is perfect for lobbing over walls and firing around corners. It fires in a arch and has a large blast radius. Stealer only reloads after his previous shot has exploded. Drifter * Primary: Sniper Rifle * Secondary: Submachine Gun * Melee: Kunai * Ability #1: Super Scope * Unlockable Ability: Freeze - Allows Drifter to form ice bridges. * Description: Drifter is a laggy Vepturegeng, but the best at long-range combat. He possess the ability to scope in on targets, which can be both used in combat and buttons. His Sniper Rifle is best at long range and can kill most enemies with only a single shot. It has the longest reload of any weapon in the game. Enemies Demons Demons are the most common enemy in the game. They are somewhat weak, but multi-skilled. They are the also only enemies who fly. While flying, they decelerate and become defenseless. While on the ground, they are quite strong, and, when in close range, they lunge at the player, knocking them backwards. Demons emit a stasis field while rolling, making them invincible. Hell Hounds Hell Hounds are one of the most common enemies in the game. Hell Hounds are easily killed, but move quickly and do a large amount of damage. They are made to resemble Cerberus of Greek Mythology. Zombies Zombies are a common enemy in the game. They leap over long distances to claw at the player. They appear with little warning, dropping from above in areas with ceilings. Mercenaries Mercenaries are a common enemy. They are equipped with various guns that can be picked up to restore ammo. Which weapon the mercenaries spawn with is determined by which weapon the player(s) have. Turrets Turrets are an uncommon enemy. Turrets fire machine guns at players, which do a massive amount of damage, but are immobile and easily shot down. Crawlers Crawlers are the least common enemy in the game, as well as the most powerful. Their most common attack is spitting a ball of venom from their jaws. They can also perform a close range attack where they pound their body on the player, injuring them. Some Crawlers walk on two legs, while others crawl on eight. Eight-legged Crawlers must have their shell removed or end up knocked over, allowing you to shoot in their fleshy area. Worlds During the game you will encounter seven worlds, with the boss of each world being the character in the zone name. Most of these worlds are large, outdoor environments with the exception of Athansius', which takes place in a castle. Boice's Beach ;*Boice Bluff :Objective: Kill Tylor Jakub. ;*Rogues' Bay :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Undead Mountain :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Seaside Town :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Sandy Ruins :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Spelunkers' Paradise :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Broken Ship :Objective: Kill Milaya Charlo. ;*Boice's Torrent :Objective: Kill Boice. Thanatos’ Volcano ;*Burned Dirt :Objective: Kill Siam Jakub. ;*Volcanic Path :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Cinder Cone :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Composite Compacts :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Shield Volcanoes :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Lava Dome :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Burning Mine :Objective: Defeat Milayo Charlo. ;*Scotti's Abyss :Objective: Kill Thanatos. Rabat's Rainforest ;*Logging Site :Objective: Kill Maxwill Adahm. ;*Prehistoric Woodland :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Tree Houses :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Forgotten Kingdom :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Bubbling Bog :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Mayan Ruins :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Lost Temple :Objective: Kill France Jordyn. ;*Rabat's Room :Objective: Kill Rabat. Athanasius' Acropolis ;*Tumbledown Chambers :Objective: Kill Krish Kase. ;*Cleaning Plant :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Great Hall :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Creaky Chapel :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Dilapidated Guardrooms :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Crumbling Kitchen :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Threatening Keep :Objective: Kill Henna Katline. ;*Athanasius' Generator :Objective: Kill Athanasius. Terence's Wasteland ;*Desert Camp :Objective: Kill Dlilah Rayely. ;*Desolate Refinery :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Dying Dunes :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Betrayal Badland :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Forlorn Factory :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Barren Lands :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Primeval Palace :Objective: Kill Jaro Gavryn. ;*Terence's Fortification :Objective: Kill Terence. Prisca's Peak ;*Deluged Lowlands :Objective: Kill Diabolus. ;*Peak Path :Objective: Retrieve the Energy Bolt. ;*Snowy Summit :Objective: Wipe out the waves of zombies. ;*Winter Trail :Objective: Move the payload to the objective. ;*Ski Village :Objective: Capture the objective points. ;*Snowboard Resort :Objective: Drive through the area and kill all of the enemies. ;*Snowstorm Mountains :Objective: Kill Saad Ayman Nein. ;*Prisca's Cavern :Objective: Kill Prisca. Perdita's Pit ;*Volcanic Descent :Objective: Reach Perdita's Lair. ;*Perdita's Lair :Objective: Kill Perdita and Kroler. Jakub Park ;*Godforsaken Netherworld :Objective: Kill as many demons as possible in under four minutes. ;*Eternal Abyss :Objective: Kill as many hell hounds as possible in under four minutes. ;*Scary Cemetery :Objective: Kill as many zombies as possible in under four minutes. ;*Corrupted Compound :Objective: Kill as many mercenaries as possible in under four minutes. ;*Blazing Battlefield :Objective: Destroy as many turrets as possible in under four minutes. :* Crawler's Cave :Objective: Kill as many Crawlers as possible in under four minutes. Development Vepturegeng: Antiheroes started development in late 2017 and lasted an entire year. It was developed at 1001 Spears by a crew of 50 people. The game's story is loosely based on Venture: Breathtaking Fear, but features multiple characters from other 1001 Spears projects, such as Milaya and Milayo Charlo from Venturian Battle, Diabolus from Venture Missions, and Dlilah Rayely from De Mansio. Instead of following any 1001 Spears project's plot, as it would restrict creative freedom, the team made an individualistic story with as many fitting 1001 Spears characters present as possible. This proved to be inconvenient when balanced against fan expectations. The game engine was built upon the Source Engine. The team faced many problems during development as they wished to create the highest quality game possible. In the event, they shoved the chosen platforms "to their limits" and could not include multiplayer for more than two players or the ability to customize characters. Voice acting was also limited to allow space for level designs, with it being limited to cutscenes. Giving players the ability to play as all six Vepturegeng put limitations on design, however, such as being unable to swim. The story was also made to be rather basic. One of the ideas was the player being the "hero" and having access to the Vepturegeng's abilities, rather than playing as a specific characters. The mobile versions of the game incorporate eight player online multiplayer. The game was officially announced in May 2018. The game was originally going to be much darker, and allow player characters to finish off their target rather brutally. Despite the fact that the finishers were closer to Mortal Kombat than Thrill Kill (the latter of which was cancelled due to the public's outcry against the violent content), the game still had to be worked, as Brendan claimed he wouldn't even accept the game at an M rating. As such, gibs were removed from all non-mammal enemies, and blood splatters are only emitted from players, as opposed to enemies. Trivia * The mobile version is the first 1001 Spears game to get an M rating. This is due to the fact that human enemies are dismembered by explosions. A similar function occurs in the base game, only with zombies and non-mammal enemies. * The Nintendo Switch version has Nintendo Labo VR compatibility, specifically with the VR Headset and Blaster from Toy-Con 4: VR Kit. However, it plays differently than other experiences using the Toy-Con Blaster, as the left Joy-Con's analog stick is used to move the player around. Category:Video Games Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Vepturegeng: Antiheroes Category:T Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2018 Category:November Category:First Person Video Games Category:Shooters Category:MA15+ Category:USK 16 Category:Venture Category:Spinoffs